Jewels of the Valar
by AijouSakura
Summary: Set sixty years after the War of the Ring, Aragorn returns to Mirkwood and finds an old friend. A new Dark Lord seeks to return to power, and stopping him becomes very much in everyone's best interests. Will contain slash, or m/m pairings. a/l
1. Jewels of the Valar 01

This is my first real bit of LotR fanfiction, and I tried to do it justice. I had some problems figuring out what level of formality to use for the speech, since Tolkein's elves seem to use around fifteenth century English and the movie characters speak more in seventeenth. As a compromise I tried to keep the dialogue at around sixteenth century English, but I've rewritten everything at least once and many paragraphs more than once. Comments, at least on that part of it, would be very greatly appreciated.  
  
~Indicates words spoken in the Sindarin tongue~  
  
All Elven is listed at the bottom.  
  
~  
  
Jewels of the Valar  
  
Chapter One  
  
~  
  
The solitary figure slowed as it approached the edge of the forest. The rider got off of his horse, letting the reins hang freely as the animal made no motion to leave, and went to the nearest tree, putting a hand on the bark. He noted something, then crouched, examining but not disturbing the silvery leaves and twigs that were worked into the forest floor. Finding whatever he was looking for, he stood and returned to his horse, stroking its head gently for a moment and whispering something in its ear before taking hold of the reins and leading the animal into the forest.  
  
There was no path, at least no conventional one, but the trees were not cramped, and he had no difficulty progressing. Contrarily, it seemed almost as if the branches went out of their way not to hinder his passing. There was a feeling of peace around him, and his boots made almost no noise, despite the twigs that littered the ground.  
  
Gradually dusk began to sweep over the forest, and finally he stopped, halting his horse and taking from its back a sleeping roll. He made no fire, but the light from the stars seemed to filter down through the trees and the leaves, and the forest was cast into an ethereal light, more dreamlike than real. He fed his horse and watered it, once again not attaching the reins to any branch, letting it wander as it willed while he slept.  
  
When it dawned the next morning the animal was waiting almost exactly where he had left it. With practiced ease he returned his bedroll to the animal's back and continued through the woods. He watched around him with keen eyes, and paused at times to check the trees and the ground, keeping on his course. He sighed. It had been a long time since he had last been able to enjoy the beauty of this place, and he savoured it as he walked.  
  
Around midday he came across a gentle stream running through the forest, and he stopped on one bank to take food from his pack and water his horse. Then he straightened, adjusted his quiver and bow across his back, and leapt across the river. His horse looked at him for a moment, then followed his master. When its feet touched the bank its ears suddenly pricked and it pranced in front of him. He smiled.  
  
"All right," he said warmly, stroking its forehead. "I will survive without your company the rest of the journey. If you know the way, you can go ahead." The animal nuzzled its head against his shoulder for a moment before racing off through the forest.  
  
The man adjusted his load once more and continued along in his horse's wake. He would reach his destination, if not tonight then the next morning. He was in no hurry, and had no need for his pack. It would be good to arrive, though, he knew.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a thin line of cold fire press across his throat. He froze, cursing himself for his stupidity. Twice now he had been caught off guard in Elven woods, twice too many. The dagger's edge pressed for a second, then the pressure on his neck eased, and a lilting laugh came from behind him.  
  
~"What is this, now?"~ his captor inquired, mirth evident in his voice. ~"I had hardly expected the chief of the Dúunedain to be taken this easily." ~  
  
Aragorn paused for a moment, then let out a breath as the blade came away from his throat. He turned, shocked, and found himself facing a tall, blonde Elf whose piercing blue eyes sparkled with laughter. The Sindarin Elf smiled at him, twirling the knife between his fingers.  
  
~"Elessar,"~ he said in the Sindarin tongue, ~"it has been too long since I have seen you." ~  
  
Still speechless, Aragorn gazed at his captor. The Elf hadn't changed noticeably since he had last seen him; he still wore his customary garments, plain except for his silver-gilded gauntlets, and his silver- blonde hair still cascaded down his back and flowed around his shoulders where it was not caught back in its customary plait, with minuscule braids weaving down behind his ears; the braids of a skilled warrior. He blinked slowly, but the image didn't change, except that the smile slowly widened into a smirk and one delicate eyebrow rose.  
  
~"You have nothing to say by way of greeting?"~ he demanded in a teasing tone. ~"I should be offended."~  
  
Aragorn finally found his tongue. ~"How are you here?"~ he asked. ~"I saw you board the white ship to the Havens, almost fifty years ago."~ The Elf smiled.  
  
~"It's true, I boarded Círdan's ship,"~ he replied, leaning casually against a tree. ~"I stayed in the Havens for a score of years, in fact. But, you should know as well as any that while the Lady of Lórien speaks nothing but the truth, her truth does not always mean what we believe it to."~  
  
~"You're speaking in riddles, my friend,"~ Aragorn scowled at him. ~"Will you tell me what I want to know voluntarily, or will you force me to find other ways to make you reveal the information?"~ He loosened his Anduril in its scabbard menacingly, his eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
~"Ah,"~ Legolas smiled. ~"Your haste will ruin my tale. But, for the sake of my good health, I will be brief. In short, if you insist, I found that I couldn't remain idle in Mithlond while the world went on around me. I am young still, though in Middle Earth I am older than many living things. I felt compelled to return, just as before I had been compelled to depart. My land needs me here."~  
  
Aragorn smiled and moved to embrace his friend. ~"And you have remained here since then?"~ he pressed. Legolas laughed.  
  
~"Will you give me no peace until you have heard everything that has happened since we last met?"~ he asked. ~"Very well, I will explain, but I beg you, wait until we have reached the city."~  
  
~"All right,"~ Aragorn nodded. ~"Why are you so far away?"~  
  
~"You will never give up,"~ Legolas shook his head, then smiled. ~"The destruction of Sauron and the One Ring did not mean the destruction of the Dark Lord's armies. The yrch still roam free, and without the guiding hand of their master they wander aimlessly over Middle Earth. This forest is protected, true, but some still feel the need to come back to destroy the place of their creation. My father has strengthened the guards at the city, and had called for the patrols to move further out, to guard the borders of Eryn Lasgalen."~  
  
Suddenly Aragorn burst out laughing. Legolas looked at him curiously.  
  
"The Wood of Greenleaves, Legolas?" The Ranger asked in Westron, one hand covering his mouth in an effort to contain himself. "I had heard, of course, that your father and Celeborn had re-christened Mirkwood, but I had never learned the new name. It is no wonder, now." Legolas scowled.  
  
"I had nothing to do with the matter," he protested. "Although my father must have had some influence over the choice."  
  
"Indeed," Aragorn noted mildly. "There is little chance of coincidence."  
  
~"The similarity is not as pronounced in this tongue,"~ Legolas looked somewhat sheepish. ~"If it were, I doubt I would be able to show my face again."~ The Elf still held his dagger, and he spun it idly between his fingers. Aragorn adjusted his sword-belt.  
  
~"You are returning to the city?"~ he inquired. Legolas nodded. ~"Then perhaps we could travel together."~  
  
~"The old times are gone,"~ the Elf noted, ~"but memories live on. I have not walked with you for over three score summers. I would be glad to again." ~The knife spun in a flash of silver, and then he returned it to its sheath at his back. Aragorn shifted the weight of his pack, and then started down the path.  
  
They walked side by side in silence for a while, taking in the peace of the woods and the pleasure of seeing an old friend. Slowly, as night fell, the shapes in the distance began to take the forms of a great arched gate, intricately worked. Two elves, dressed in fine mail, stood on either side of the gate, strung bows held deceptively loosely in one hand. Aragorn was not deceived; those warriors could have an arrow through his heart before he could register a change in movement. He stalled for a moment, allowing Legolas to take the lead.  
  
~"Mae govannen, my lord,"~ one of the elves called, and both bowed.  
  
~"Mae govennen,"~ Legolas replied. ~"Has there been any trouble?"~ Both guards shook their heads.  
  
~"There have been no disturbances today,"~ the other replied, ~"save a riderless horse who seemed to know the way to the stables."~ The soldier's eyes glinted as he looked at Aragorn. "Greetings, Elessar," he said formally in Westron. Aragorn nodded.  
  
"My thanks," he replied. The guard turned back to Legolas.  
  
~"Your father was asking of your return. I believe it was in regard to the feast, though I could not be sure. He may still be trying to make it a surprise."~ He grinned when Legolas put a hand over his eyes.  
  
~"Right now I have no greater wish than for this fortnight to fade into oblivion,"~ he said, shaking his head. ~"But, if it is my father's will, I will bear what I must. Thank you, Rilthalion."~  
  
Aragorn passed through the gate on Legolas's heels, receiving fractional bows from the two guards. When he entered the city he quickened his pace and caught up with his friend.  
  
~"What is going on this fortnight?"~ he enquired with a sly grin. ~"What feast does the noble prince wish to avoid?"~  
  
Legolas glared at him for a moment, then rolled his eyes. ~"On the eve of the next full moon I will have seen three thousand summers,"~ he answered wryly. ~"It is not important to me, but my father wishes to hold a feast in my honour. A wonderful event it should be, no doubt filled with needless frivolities, and my title will follow me about like a lapdog."~  
  
"Three thousand years?" Aragorn stopped suddenly, and flushed under the curious gazes his outburst had earned him from those nearby. "Surely you're joking."  
  
"No," Legolas shook his head. "Believe me, I would not joke about this. I wish to avoid it at all costs."  
  
"I understand why you would wish to run," Aragorn nodded sympathetically. "For my name, Elessar, is heavier to me than any crown, but, it will not be as bad as you think."  
  
"Oh no," Legolas laughed. "It will no doubt be worse."  
  
Aragorn continued to walk once more. ~"But, three thousand years?"~ he frowned, looking over at the blonde Elf. ~"You do not look as if you have aged a day since I last saw you."~  
  
~"If I did you would have cause to worry,"~ the Elf pointed out with a laugh. ~"Elves do not show age after we have left our infanthood."~  
  
~"True,"~ Aragorn agreed. ~"Indeed, your father looks hardly older than you, except for the wisdom in his eyes."~ Legolas nodded, and they continued along in silence for a time.  
  
When they reached the gate to the Palace of Mirkwood, now the Areska Lasgalen, they were met by four more guards who nodded to Legolas as he passed. Aragorn's presence earned him curious glances; he heard murmured whispers after he had started up the central staircase. A human was no longer a common sight in the Elven realms, and this dark haired stranger who seemed so at ease was cause for comment.  
  
At last they reached the throne room of the palace. A dark haired messenger moved as soon as they came within sight, and as they entered the room she curtsied.  
  
~"Your father wishes to speak with you,"~ she said politely, but not shyly, casting a look at Aragorn. Legolas nodded.  
  
~"Diola lle,"~ he replied. She nodded and withdrew, and Legolas looked at Aragorn with a wry smile.  
  
"Into the fray," he remarked, and Aragorn laughed, following his friend through yet another ornately carved archway and into the throne room proper.  
  
Thranduil, lord of the Mirkwood Elves, sat in a straight-backed throne on a raised dais. He looked up from the scroll he was reading when they entered the room, and rose fluidly from his seat. He descended from the dais and met Legolas at the foot of the stairs, placing one hand on his shoulder.  
  
~"I have been awaiting your return, my son,"~ he said formally, without preamble. Legolas nodded.  
  
~"I was led to believe that it was in regard to this feast that you seem so insistent on holding."~ He groaned good-naturedly. ~"Are you certain that there is no way for me to change your mind?"~  
  
Thranduil grinned merrily. ~"I realize that you would probably prefer that I was not so in favour of this,"~ he conceded, ~"But you must allow me my trivial pleasures. I have not as much time for them of late."~  
  
~"Of course, father,"~ Legolas nodded.  
  
~"And besides,"~ Thranduil added, a gleam now apparent in his eyes, ~"I could hardly send messengers to all those invited at so late a date."~ He laughed softly as Legolas's face took on a look of mild panic, then a scowl.  
  
~"All right, father,"~ he growled, ~"There is no need to bait me. What exactly did you wish to speak with me about?"~  
  
~  
  
Sorry for cutting it off here, but ff.net seemed to want to cut it off, so I decided to just make one chapter into a few shorter ones. Anyway. ^_^  
  
For the people who already know this, bear with me or skip it. Otherwise, I think this is everything that came either from the appendices or my knowledge/finding abilities of the Elven language.  
  
Círdan - the shipwright who created the ships to the grey havens as well as the elf who recreated the havens themselves  
  
Mithlond - Elven name for the Grey Havens  
  
Yrch - orcs  
  
Eryn Lasgalen - Thranduil and Celeborn renamed Mirkwood on the first day of the new year, 3019. The new name means The Wood of Greenleaves  
  
Westron - the language of men, originally the Numenoreans  
  
Mae govannen - well met, greeting  
  
Areska Lasgalen - took some liberties here, naming the palace. The name means Royal House of Greenleaves, a somewhat fitting title for the palace, I thought  
  
Diola lle - Thank you 


	2. Jewels of the Valar 02

Thranduil nodded, mounted the steps to his throne and sat, years gathering on his face.  
  
~"Despite your fears, Legolas,"~ he began, ~"I have no desire to speak of this feast."~ He reached for the scroll he had been examining, and slowly handed it to his son. ~"The yrch have been gathering,"~ he informed him. ~"The guard patrols we have been sending out are succeeding at keeping them at bay, but they will not hold forever. And we can expect no aid from those outside of Eryn Lasgalen; the elves have all departed, save us few. You know your skills with a bow can be topped by none."~ Legolas looked uncomfortable, but nodded slowly. ~"It would be greatly appreciated if you would consent to teach those who have not your skill."~  
  
Legolas's expression cleared instantly, and he smiled. ~"Of course, father,"~ he replied. ~"It would be my pleasure."~ Thranduil nodded.  
  
~"I will inform the generals of this,"~ he said in a tone that indicated imminent dismissal. ~"Thank you, Legolas."~  
  
Legolas bowed and nodded, then turned to Aragorn and beckoned. The Ranger stepped forward.  
  
~"Father,"~ Thranduil looked up and noticed the human for the first time.  
  
~"Lord Elessar."~ He stood and nodded his head. Aragorn dropped to one knee.  
  
~"Lord Thranduil,"~ he replied. The Elven king smiled warmly.  
  
~"We are each lords of our realms,"~ he said, ~"I believe the titles do us no good."~ Aragorn nodded his agreement. ~"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Elessar?"~ Thranduil asked, sitting once more. ~"I did not expect to see you in our realms after your marriage to the Evenstar."~  
  
Aragorn's face fell for a moment as he rose to his feet. ~"On that note my tidings are ill, and I do not want to burden you with their weight at this present moment,"~ he began, ~"but I have left the care of Gondor to Eldiaron, my son, and have returned here to look once more at the beauty wrought by the elves, and perhaps to meet an old friend. Although,"~ he added, glancing over at Legolas, ~"I did not expect to see your son."~  
  
~"Ah, yes,"~ Thranduil agreed, ~"His return was both most welcome and unexpected. But,"~ he added, looking over at the younger Elf, ~"I see he does not take great pleasure from being the topic of such conversation, and so I will allow you to reacquaint yourselves a while before duty summons you both.~ Fare well, Elessar," he added in Westron.  
  
~"Namaarië, Thranduil,"~ Aragorn answered, and turned with Legolas to leave the throne room.  
  
As they walked down the halls Legolas turned to his companion.  
  
"How long do you plan to remain here?" he asked curiously, slowing. Aragorn shrugged his shoulders slightly.  
  
"I have no set plans," he answered. "I did not intend to remain long. I didn't think that I would be welcome, and doubted I would want to remain. However, there are no needs pressing on me to travel elsewhere. I would now stay as long as I am welcome."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I envy you your freedom," he noted. "But you do not need to worry that your welcome will run out." He stopped as they came to a mahogany door, and he opened it. "You should remember this room," he smiled. Aragorn stepped into the room and looked around.  
  
It was a simple chamber, with a large bed, a desk and chair, and a tall wardrobe. All of the articles of furniture were ornately carved in the traditional Sindarin fashion, and on the opposite side of the room was a wide balcony overlooking the forest. He went over to the bed and touched the bedpost as Legolas perched in the thin balcony rail. Seeing him, Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Of course I remember it," he answered, going over to the balcony and looking down to the ground far below. "How could I forget the place where I learned that I didn't have the balance of the elves?"  
  
Legolas chuckled. "That was a day I will not soon forget," he mused. "The look on your face as you started to fall will stay in my mind for years to come." His brows drew together. "What on Ëa prompted you to try that?"  
  
Aragorn grinned and took a tentative seat on the rail, keeping one foot on the ground. "As I recall, there was an annoyingly haughty Elf who insisted on showing me my true place amongst the elves." He glared teasingly at Legolas. "I think I felt it necessary to prove my worth, when faced with such arrogance."  
  
Legolas ducked his head for a moment, looking mildly embarrassed. He twirled one of his braids around his fingers.  
  
"Ah well," he replied, "You have grown now. Although," he added with a smirk, "I would not recommend you lift that foot. I would hate to be forced to deal with yet another of your injuries."  
  
Aragorn scowled and got off the rail, leaning over instead. "Valar forbid," he agreed. "I have been in the hands of the healers far too often for my liking." He frowned at Legolas. "Must you do that?" he demanded. "I feel dizzy watching you." Legolas raised an eyebrow, but swung off the balcony to sit with his feet on the ground.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about, mellon," he noted, switching unconsciously back to his native tongue. He turned a critical eye on the Ranger. ~"Much has happened in your life, not all of it good."~ Aragorn looked somewhat surprised, and Legolas gave him a look. ~"You may be able to hide your thoughts from other Men, mortal,"~ he chided warmly, ~"but I have been trained in perception a thousand years before you were even a child. You can't deceive me this easily."~  
  
~"Yet the minds of the elves are still impossible to read,"~ Aragorn sighed. ~"But, you speak truly, and it would not be long before you found my news through some other means."~ He pushed back from the railing and sat down on it again, looking at the ground. ~"You and your father both expressed surprise that I was free to leave my country and my wife. Truly, had circumstances been unchanged I would not be here. But,"~ he paused, unsure how to proceed. Finally he sighed. ~"The Evenstar is dead,"~ he blurted out finally. Legolas turned sharply.  
  
~"I will not insult you by questioning your word,"~ he began. ~"How did this come to pass?"~ Aragorn kept his gaze focused on his feet.  
  
"We were riding to Rohan," he began softly. "Gondor and the Mark have furthered trade relations since you left for the Havens. Arwen and I had left to speak with Éomer about a trade route over the plains. There have been bandits in the area since the Dark Lord's fall. The men that stood by him while he rose to power are unwilling to join Gondor, and have instead taken to living in the plains and attacking those who travel through."  
  
"I see where this tale leads," Legolas said slowly.  
  
"They did not know who they were attacking," Aragorn continued. "They fired a volley of arrows before they showed themselves; they fled when they saw the size of our company. But one arrow can slay the mightiest warrior or the fairest jewel when it pierces the heart."  
  
Legolas laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I see the pain in your face," he said quietly. "I know of nothing in my power to ease your suffering, but if there is something that I can do, you have my support."  
  
Aragorn took his hand for a moment, smiling sadly. "This took place many years ago," he replied. "The pain will never leave me, but already it begins to fade. I do not wish to dwell on the past."  
  
Legolas nodded. Suddenly, a cry rose from below.  
  
~"Legolas? Legolas, I see you, do not think you can hide."~ The Elf turned and looked down to see two dark-haired elves looking up at him.  
  
~"Aaye,"~ Legolas replied. ~"Why do you search for me?"~  
  
~"Your father hold us that you would be willing to teach,"~ one Elf answered. ~"We must leave tomorrow to serve guard at the far reaches of the woods; your father suggested that perhaps you would be able to advise us briefly before we depart."~  
  
Legolas looked over at Aragorn, then back down to the elves. ~"As my father said, I am willing to teach you. But you, Mîrluin, you do not need much assistance. Surely you would be better suited to teaching than to act as the pupil?"~  
  
~"You flatter me, Legolas,"~ the Elf, Mîrluin, replied. ~"Truly you must know that your skill is almost double that of any archer here; we all have much to learn."~  
  
~"Now you flatter me,"~ Legolas countered. ~"But, indeed, if you wish to learn I will be happy to show you some of what I know."~ He turned to Aragorn for a moment. "This is not fair, my friend," he commented. Aragorn looked at him curiously.  
  
"What is not?" he demanded suspiciously. Legolas smirked.  
  
"My skills of archery are greater than those of any here," he answered, "and I am glad to share my skills with those around me. You, however, the Man that none can beat with a sword, intend to remain cloistered in this room while I toil with the troops. It is a great injustice."  
  
~"What do you say?"~ The other Elf called up. ~"You know we do not speak the Westron tongue. Share your discussion with us, if it does concern us."~ Legolas laughed at Aragorn and turned back to the elves.  
  
~"Of course, Liniaur. I was merely trying to convince my friend that his skills with a blade are laying in waste."~  
  
Liniaur looked at Mîrluin and scoffed. ~"I normally trust your judgment, Legolas,"~ he began, ~"But what do you believe a mortal Man could teach us?"~  
  
~"He could not understand us to teach us,"~ Mîrluin added. At this Aragorn slowly turned, a sly gleam in his eye.  
  
~"I know not what skills you already possess, and therefore I do not know what skills I could offer you,"~ he answered. ~"But I do not believe that I will have any difficulty trying to determine what it is you say."~ He turned to Legolas. "It appears that arrogance is a common trait in these woods."  
  
"Now, Aragorn," Legolas admonished, "Would you not speak the same to an unknown hobbit who challenged your skill with a sword? You are a man of great reputation, but news of humans, even of ones so great as you, comes slowly to Eryn Lasgalen." He turned down to the archers below.  
  
~"It appears that you will receive a greater gift than you expected today,"~ he called. ~"For few have received instruction from the Elfstone."~  
  
~"The Jewel of the Elves and the Elfstone will both concede to assist us?"~ Mírluin breathed. ~"Indeed, this is an honour."~  
  
~"Thank you for your praise,"~ Aragorn smiled, then turned back to Legolas. "The Jewel of the Elves?" he inquired.  
  
"A nickname that was given to me when I was still a child," Legolas replied by way of explanation.  
  
"Poetic," Aragorn noted. "However, if you want to train the archers before night falls, we should make haste."  
  
"Not as much as you think," Legolas responded with a grin. "It is you who must hurry, I have no such problems." Then, in a swirl of silvery hair, he vaulted easily over the balcony and landed lightly on the ground thirty feet below. Standing, he looked up at his friend. "As you said, mellonamin, time is short. I suggest you be quick."  
  
Aragorn scowled down at his friend. "There is a chance that I could survive the jump," he noted.  
  
"There is," Legolas agreed, "but the chance is small, and as I said, I do not want to have to deal with yet another of your injuries. However, if you feel the need to once more prove yourself, feel free. Just, inform me so that I may move out of the way."  
  
The Ranger didn't answer, merely turned away from the balcony and Legolas could hear his footsteps leaving the room, the door closing softly. He turned back to see Mírluin and Liniaur looking at each other in confusion.  
  
~"What did you just say, Legolas?"~ Liniaur demanded. ~"From your tone you were taunting him, though I could not understand your words."~  
  
~"It was nothing of importance,"~ Legolas replied. ~"I merely reminded him of the results the last time he tried to vault that balcony."~  
  
Mírluin blinked. ~"A human could not survive such a jump,"~ he protested. Legolas grinned.  
  
~"This one very nearly did not,"~ he agreed. ~"As it stood, he was abed for a fortnight afterwards."~ The elves laughed. Liniaur looked curiously at Legolas.  
  
~"Are the rumours true, then, Legolas?"~ he inquired. ~"I have heard tales of the Elfstone's skill, of course, but it seemed to me impossible that a human could have such talent. Rumour has it that he fought off five of the Uruk-hai with only a sword."~  
  
~"Indeed,"~ Legolas agreed. ~"I can attest the truth of that, as I was present at the time."~  
  
~"I trust I have not kept you waiting for too long,"~ a voice interrupted, and the three elves turned to see Aragorn descending a flight of stairs into the courtyard.  
  
~"Not at all,"~ Mírluin said with a shake of his head, strands of his dark hair coming free from the leather thong that bound it. ~"The others are waiting at the fighting range, we will take you to them."~  
  
"That was unkind," Aragorn protested, turning to Legolas, who looked at him with a raised brow and a smirk.  
  
"Did you truly suffer?" he inquired mildly, and Aragorn scowled. "I thought not. Now, let's not keep these archers waiting any longer."  
  
There were ten elves waiting when Mírluin and Liniaur came to the clearing that was the fighting range. A series of targets were lined up along one end, and elvish feet had packed the earth in the centre until the ground was completely smooth. Now the twelve dark haired elves stood in a small cluster. Legolas went to stand in front of them, his silvery hair making him stand out like a star.  
  
~"My father told you that I will help you improve your skills in archery?"~ he asked them. The group nodded. ~"You are fortunate, then, for today you will learn more than you expected. This is Aragorn Elessar, the Elfstone."~ He gestured at Aragorn with somewhat of an apologetic smile. The elves assembled all looked at each other for a moment, and some cast appraising glances at the Ranger. Legolas continued. ~"He, at my . suggestion ."~ he grinned, ~"has agreed to teach some of what he knows with a blade."~  
  
~"How do you wish to divide them?"~ Aragorn asked, frowning. Legolas smiled and indicated the cluster, which had now spit into two smaller groups.  
  
~"There is no need,"~ he replied. He turned to join the six elves that were standing on the left, as Aragorn met the six on the right. He led his group to a spot approximately eight hundred yards away from the nearest of the targets. He took his bow from his back, bent it, and strung it, waiting until the others had done the same. Then, without preamble, he reached back and pulled an arrow from his quiver, set it on the string, pulled back, and released it in one fluid motion. Before the arrow had struck its target he had loosed another two. The three soared in rapid succession to land in a cluster at the exact centre of the target. Less than four seconds had passed. Legolas approached the target and withdrew his arrows, returning them to the quiver. Then he turned back to the archers before him.  
  
He examined their bows with the eye of an expert, pointing out flaws in the design or the balance, weaknesses in the string, and things to take note of. Then he took his stance once more and repeated his first actions at a slower pace. When he had retrieved his second set of arrows he turned once more to the archers.  
  
~"You are all skilled archers,"~ he said. ~"However, there is always room for improvement. Elendûr,"~ he indicated a slight Elf who stood at the far right of the group. ~"Shoot once at this target."~ He pointed to one of the circular targets, and watched as Elendûr adjusted his stance and shot one arrow, which landed to one side of the centre ring. Legolas nodded. ~"That dart would have accomplished its task,"~ he informed the other Elf, ~"but for precision you must alter your hands, slightly."~ He had the Elf draw another arrow and pull back the string, and then moved his hands minutely, adjusting the position on the bow and arrow. Then he stepped back, nodded, and watched as the arrow landed in the precise centre of the target.  
  
He spent the next hour working with the other archers, perfecting stance and adjusting the subtle details of how they held the bow, how they gripped the shaft of the arrow, and how they actually shot. Then, he had they each shoot three arrows as he had, and looked at their placement.  
  
~"Nothing is instantaneous,"~ he said finally. ~"Nor is anything absolute. What I have shown you will not give you perfection, and if you ignore what I have said you will gain naught. However, if you keep what I have shown you in mind, you will be more skilled as a result."~  
  
~"Diola lle, my lord Legolas,"~ Liniaur said softly, unstringing his bow. His thanks were echoed by the others.  
  
~"Lle creoso,"~ Legolas nodded and turned to look over at Aragorn. The Ranger ducked a seemingly dangerous thrust and held up his hands to indicate a halt. He turned and caught Legolas's eye, and nodded.  
  
Aragorn returned Anduril to its sheath as the six elves came towards him. They stood in a semi-circle in front of him, evidently curious. The Ranger took a breath and spoke.  
  
~"Before I attempt to teach you anything,"~ he began, ~"I must say this. I know that among the Fair Kindred warriors are trained from a young age to be skilled with the twin daggers."~ There were nods, and Liniaur looked curiously at the Elf beside him. ~"My kind are not as skilled with these weapons,"~ he continued. ~"Though I am a master of the blades, my blade is my sword. Therefore, I will not be able to teach you directly. I can only guide you, and help you to learn for yourselves. Liniaur,"~ he turned to the only Elf whose name he knew. He took a deep breath, preparing to repeat the test he had tried on Mírluin. ~"Attack me."~  
  
~"What?"~ The Elf paused, and Aragorn fixed him with a look.  
  
~"I said, attack me. And before you begin,"~ he interrupted as the Elf slowly drew his daggers, ~"I do not wish for you to play at this. I know what I am doing; I would not be showing you if I did not. Do not insult me by making a mockery of your attack. I was told that you had some skill with blades, prove it to me."~  
  
The Silvan Elf's brows drew together for a moment in contemplation, then he seemed to come to a decision. Almost before Aragorn could blink the two daggers were drawn from their sheathes and the fighter was coming towards him. Before the twin blades could reach him, he drew Anduril from its sheath and raised it to parry the attack. He saw a brief flash of annoyance shine in his opponent's eyes.  
  
~"You did not think I had skill, master Elf?"~ he inquired mildly, blocking the duo of attacks. Liniaur did not reply. Instead, his attacks intensified as he spun and ducked, looking more like a dancer than a soldier.  
  
Aragorn blocked another thrust, then suddenly switched from defence to offence. His sword darted in silver flashes as he moved past the Elf's weapons, attacking the immortal directly. From the corner of his eye he saw a glimmer of sunlight on metal and moved his sword in a complex pattern around the blade. It flew from the Elf's grasp, landing a few feet away. Before Liniaur could move towards it Aragorn pressed his attack. Then, when his opponent was distracted, he stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and kicked the Elf's feet out from under him. As soon as the blade hit the ground he stepped on it, pinning it useless. The tip of his sword touched the Elf's throat. Then he backed away and held out a hand to help the immortal rise.  
  
~"I trust I did you no harm,"~ he inquired when Liniaur had regained his feet. The Elf shook his head.  
  
~"Merely my pride,"~ he replied with a small smile. ~"It was an honour to lose to one as skilled as you."~  
  
~  
  
I don't like my chapters being this short, but I do what I must. Review are always good, keep that firmly in mind! ^_^  
  
For the people who already know this, bear with me or skip it. Otherwise, I think this is everything that came either from the appendices or my knowledge/finding abilities of the Elven language.  
  
Diola lle - Thank you  
  
Namaarië - Farewell  
  
Ëa - The world or universe  
  
The Valar - Somewhat equivalent to gods for the Elves, they helped shape the world  
  
Mellon - friend, mellonamin - my friend  
  
Aaye - hail  
  
Lle croeso - You're welcome 


	3. Jewels of the Valar 03

~"That was quite impressive,"~ Legolas noted as they returned to the palace grounds. ~"Liniaur is a skilled warrior."~  
  
~"He knows how to fight, yes,"~ Aragorn agreed. ~"He underestimated me, and that was his undoing. It seems that the pride of the elves is a common trait."~ Legolas chuckled.  
  
~"When you have lived for one thousand years you begin to think yourself superior to those who cannot,"~ he answered. Aragorn opened his mouth to say something, but Legolas continued. ~"After two thousand years you begin to understand."~  
  
~"And after three thousand?"~ Aragorn asked curiously. Legolas frowned.  
  
~"I feel content,"~ he answered. Then he grinned again. ~"However,"~ he added, ~"I do wonder if I could stand any chance against the Blade-master. I challenge you to a duel, Aragorn."~  
  
~"Surely not now,"~ Aragorn protested, his hand nonetheless moving to the hilt of his sword. Legolas threw up his hands.  
  
~"Valar forbid,"~ he answered. ~"I doubt I could hold a bow, much less defend myself against anyone. No, I will wait until we are both restored. Then we shall see."~  
  
~  
  
Night in Areska Lasgalen was no less magical than it had been in the woods, and Aragorn found that he could not sleep. Quietly he rose from his bed and donned the clothes that he found in the wardrobe, soft, delicate garments of silver and black that seemed made for him. He left his room and made his way down the halls of the palace, caught up in the silence. Slowly, he descended the stairs and left the palace, wandering aimlessly through the silvery woods until he saw a flash of light in the darkness.  
  
There, illuminated by the moonlight, stood an Elf. He was not close enough for Aragorn to make out his features, but Aragorn could not mistake the flash of silvery hair, now bound by a simple leather thong, and falling down his back.  
  
The archer had no quiver; instead at least twenty arrows were driven into the ground around him. He paused for a moment, then pulled one from the earth, nocked it, and shot in one motion. He continued to pull and shoot fluidly until there was a cluster of ten arrows in the target in front of him. He disappeared out of sight for a moment, then returned with his darts, driving them into the earth once more.  
  
He reached for an arrow, then paused. Aragorn stepped back silently, to be rewarded by the sound of rich laughter.  
  
~"I beg of you, make your move one way or the other,"~ Legolas called out. ~"I cannot shoot with my watcher hidden. Show yourself, son of Arathorn, or leave me be."~  
  
Aragorn sighed and stepped out of the woods into the clearing.  
  
~"I thought my skills had improved more than that,"~ he complained mildly, and Legolas smiled encouraging.  
  
~"Improved though your skills may be,"~ he replied, finally drawing his arrow from the ground and nocking it, ~"on a silent eve when my senses are tuned few things can escape my notice. Do not consider it an indication of your ability in the woods."~ He turned away from Aragorn and without appearing to pause to aim released the arrow. For the first time Aragorn fully examined the distance between the archer and his goal.  
  
"Legolas," he said calmly, "you aim for a target that is over three hundred yards from where you stand." The Elf looked at him, nodding.  
  
"Do you think to surprise me with this information?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. "This distance, while challenging, is well within my range. I did not come tonight with the intention of training." He caught the look on the ranger's face and ducked his head. "I do not mean to boast of my skills," he added. Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Watching someone with such skill is compensation enough for the knowledge that my skill can not begin to compare," he replied. "However, in case you thought to rescind your challenge of a duel, I meet it."  
  
~"I believe I am up for such sport,"~ Legolas smiled. ~"If you will allow me to clear the battleground I will take up your offer here and now. If, that is, you are prepared?"~  
  
Aragorn laughed. ~"I am always open for a challenge,"~ he replied. ~"However, I do not have my sword with me."~ Legolas turned.  
  
~"But I am also without my daggers,"~ he countered. ~"Let us keep this match fair, or as fair as it can be."~ Aragorn nodded. ~"You will be able to find a suitable blade there."~ Legolas gestured behind him to a small building that Aragorn hadn't noticed. He went over to it and opened the door, blinking when he saw what was inside.  
  
The interior of the deceptively small-looking building was lined with any type of weapon that could be imagined, from blunt practice swords to the viciously sharp double-bladed glaives wielded by the most skilled Elven blade-masters. He walked slowly down the single aisle, his hand resting on one sword after another. Slowly he lifted one from its place, testing its weight and balance. He replaced it as he heard Legolas enter, setting the arrows into a carved box and replacing the lid.  
  
The next sword he came to gleamed pale in the moonlight that streamed in though the open door. As he touched it something seemed to settle, and when he hefted the blade he was not surprised to find it of perfect weight and balance, the edge razor-sharp. The actual blade was slightly shorter than he was used to, but he expected to have no difficulties.  
  
He turned to see Legolas almost directly beside him, looking at the twin daggers that were displayed. His hand hovered over one knife, and then withdrew, and he picked up instead a pair of weapons that seemed to be made of míthril. The Elf turned to the Ranger and nodded, leaving the building in silence.  
  
When the two warriors reached the centre of the fighting area they faced each other and bowed. ~"Fight until probable defeat?"~ Aragorn suggested. Legolas grinned and nodded.  
  
~"Agreed." ~  
  
They once more, and then without warning Aragorn's sword rose in an aggressive thrust. Legolas parried the blow and ducked under, driving upwards only to find his blades meeting steel. He pulled back, spinning out of the way as the Ranger slashed down. He lunged back, parrying the inevitable attack, then dropped back.  
  
Aragorn frowned, unconvinced. When the archer pulled away he cut a testing swipe with his sword. The Elf ducked under the blade once more and brought his twin daggers up. Aragorn sidestepped quickly and suddenly found himself faced with an attacker from behind. Cursing Elven agility he did the only thing that came to his mind; he stepped into the attack, throwing the Elf off guard. Then, in the moment of Legolas lost his stability he grabbed his elbow and used momentum to power the lighter being over his back, pinning him to the ground and positioning the tip of his sword at the hollow of his throat.  
  
The Elf chuckled.  
  
~"If another speaks to you about mortal limitations you must challenge him to a duel,"~ he laughed. ~"I do not lie when I say that there are few who can best me with daggers. Against a sword-fighter, or a blade-master, you might find a different tale, but what you have done tonight is more than enough to make any of my kindred eat their arrogant words."~ He reached up and took the Ranger's hand as it was offered, coming lightly to his feet.  
  
"I'm glad there is at least one thing I can best you in," Aragorn replied with a grin. Legolas smiled, returning to the weapon-store to replace his daggers.  
  
~"You still underestimate yourself,"~ he commented over his shoulder, turning the conversation back to the Sindarin tongue.  
  
~"Perhaps,"~ Aragorn agreed. ~"But I will never be cocky."~  
  
~"Truly,"~ Legolas nodded. ~"But for me, I will be unable to fend against anything if I do not rest. My feet will only hold me for so long."~  
  
Aragorn chuckled. ~"Try not to land on me when you fall,"~ he requested, earning himself a glare. They walked back to the palace in silence, climbing up the sweeping stairs and making their way down the halls towards Aragorn's room.  
  
~"Sleep will be welcome for me as well,"~ he noted.  
  
~"I fear that is not to be,"~ a voice interrupted apologetically, and an Elf appeared from around a bend in the corridor. ~"There is someone here who has grave need to speak with you, Elessar."~  
  
~"With me?"~ Aragorn demanded incredulously. ~"Who knows that I am here? I have been here for less than a day."~  
  
~"Very persistent young creatures,"~ the Elf shrugged. ~"Though I have been told that it is the same of all the Periannath."~  
  
~"A hobbit?"~ Aragorn asked. ~"A hobbit seeks me here?"~  
  
~"Indeed, not one but two,"~ the Elf replied. ~"They wait in the council chamber. If you will follow me?"~  
  
He led them down the corridors until they came to a double set of great doors that arched to the ceiling. The left door was open, and Aragorn could see two heads of curly hair facing away from him.  
  
~"I will leave you to your visitors,"~ the Elf who had led them said, turning and retreating down the corridor. The two hobbits turned at the sound, and Aragorn smiled when he recognised the faces.  
  
"Merry?" Legolas asked beside him. "And Pippin. I did not think I would see you again for a long time."  
  
~  
  
Okay, a very short chapter here, but since it was initially supposed to be part of chapter ONE I think it's okay. Next chapter will be longer, if I get any reviews.  
  
For the people who already know this, bear with me or skip it. Otherwise, I think this is everything that came either from the appendices or my knowledge/finding abilities of the Elven language.  
  
Periannath - Elven word for hobbits 


	4. Jewels of the Valar 04

A/N: Yes, I KNOW that Merry and Pippin are supposed to be dead by now, but I'm just kind of skipping over that part. No flames about that, plz and ty. I've got . I think it's chapter seven, might be eight or nine, written, but I don't have the part between now and then, so be patient; it's coming along as fast as I can get it there.  
  
~blabla~ - Sindarin. Now, where was I?  
  
On a related note, I apologise for the heavy use of Elvish somewhere in the middle there. The entire thing is translated at the bottom, so don't worry.  
  
Not quite as happy with this chapter as I was with the other ones. Review, please? Constructive criticism is better than nothing; in fact it is very useful. If ppl aren't interested I won't continue. (go blackmail ^_^)  
  
~  
  
The hobbits had aged since he had last seen them, Legolas noted. Their curly hair was grey now, streaked with white, and the Elf was reminded of Bilbo when he had last seen him, in the havens, for although the hobbits were older than they once were, they had sparks of light and mischief in their eyes.  
  
"We didn't think we'd see you either," Pippin agreed, jumping down from the chair he had been sitting in. "Neither of us expected to live this long, to be perfectly honest."  
  
"What you have lived through entitles you to extra years of peace," Aragorn commented, and Merry nodded quietly.  
  
"We wouldn't have come here if we didn't need to," he said, then blinked. "Of course, it's not that we don't love it here, but-"  
  
"That's all right, Merry," Legolas smiled. "What brings you to Eryn Lasgalen?" The hobbits frowned and looked at each other. The Elf saw them exchange a glance and frowned. Whatever they had to say, the news wasn't good.  
  
"You know that the orcs have been massing together," Pippin began, and Legolas was reminded of the fact that the hobbit wasn't only a trickster. He had served time in the army of Gondor, and was not a warrior to be lightly dismissed. He nodded. "Well," the hobbit continued, frowning, "they've started coming at the Shire. We thought we could fend them off; after all, what's a raiding party of orcs against our defence system? But, something happened." He stopped, looking over at Merry, who nodded.  
  
"I don't understand it," he explained in a pleading voice. "It doesn't make sense." "What doesn't?" Aragorn encouraged.  
  
"We were fighting them without any problems," the hobbit continued, "until . one of the orcs touched Briar. Not with his sword, his hand touched him on the shoulder. We didn't notice anything, but suddenly he fell over and started to shake." The Elf and the Ranger exchanged a glance. What was this?  
  
"Then," Merry continued, his voice shaky, "he got up. We thought he was all right, and Eregrid went to him to see if he was all right. But, he drew his sword and stabbed him in the heart. For no reason. He's gone insane, Strider," he continued, looking at Aragorn. "We locked him up underneath the inn, but we can't keep him there forever."  
  
"It wouldn't be so bad," Pippin commented softly, "but it has happened again. We've got seven of our own locked up now, trying to kill us, and three more slain. We're killing ourselves, Legolas," he looked at the Elf, an understanding in his eyes. He knew the history of the Fair Race, then, and knew what it meant. Legolas nodded.  
  
"What do you wish us to do?" he inquired. Pippin frowned.  
  
"I'm not sure what you CAN do," he shook his head. "In fact, I didn't know you were here at all. I just heard that Aragorn had come to Mirkwood and thought that if anyone could help it would be Strider."  
  
"My hands can heal," Aragorn commented, "but if the illness is of the mind there is little that I can do."  
  
"Oh, no," Merry protested. "We didn't expect you to heal those who have fallen. We just hoped that you could understand what had happened, so that we could prevent it from happening again." Aragorn nodded, looking at Legolas.  
  
"What do you advise we do?" he asked. The Elf frowned.  
  
"There seem to be few options," he replied. "We could choose to remain here and leave the Shire to face the yrch alone and undefended. We cannot do that. Therefore, we will ride. Or, I will, if you do not wish to join me." He looked at Aragorn. "You have not been here long, I cannot expect you to leap from one adventure to the next without a moment's peace."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I leaping from one adventure to the next, Legolas?" he inquired. "It is you who has left death itself in search of a quest. If you undertake this, unasked, what can I do but follow?"  
  
"So, you'll come?" Both turned to see the hobbits looking at them expectantly. Aragorn knelt.  
  
"Of course we will come," he answered. "Did you expect anything else?" Merry grinned.  
  
~"I am pleased by your decision, my Son,"~ a voice came from behind them. Legolas spun quickly to see his father enter the room. The Lord of Eryn Lasgalen smiled. ~"I see that you have found yet another trick by which to avoid the celebration."~ Legolas scowled.  
  
~"You know that was not my intent,"~ he defended. The old king laughed.  
  
~"Of course,"~ he replied. ~"I have called for the preparation of horses for you both; you may leave as soon as you are ready."~ He turned to look at the hobbits, then back at his son, a glimmer twinkling in his eye. ~"The Shire is but a few hours from here, with swift horses and a good wind,"~ Thranduil commented. ~"You will not remain there for long, I do not think. There will be no need to cancel the celebration."~ Legolas sighed.  
  
~"Sadly, you speak the truth,"~ he answered, his eyes matching his father's twinkle. ~"Ah, well, I may yet hope."~ Aragorn laughed, and an irritated noise came from one of the hobbits.  
  
"What are they saying, Pip?" Merry asked, his arms crossed. "I don't understand a word of it. I thought we were learning Elvish!"  
  
"We are," Pippin replied. "But, I don't think what they were saying had anything to do with breakfast."  
  
"True," Merry agreed. He looked up at the Elves. "What were you saying?" he asked. Legolas laughed.  
  
"It was just agreed that we will go with you to the Shire," he explained. "And," he looked over at his father who nodded, "you are also invited to a celebration held on the night of the full moon." The hobbits beamed.  
  
"A celebration?" Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"Does that include a feast?" Merry asked. Legolas laughed and nodded, then sobered.  
  
"I suspect you have more of your tale to tell," he said, "but time does not yet run backwards, so I suggest that you explain the matter more fully once we are on our way."  
  
Pippin nodded. "That sounds like a better idea," he agreed. "Come on, Merry, let's find where they put our packs."  
  
The two hobbits left the room and Legolas walked slowly to a window. He rested his hands on the sill, looking out for a few moments, before turning back to Aragorn.  
  
"What do you make of that?" he asked softly. The Ranger frowned.  
  
"I don't know what to make of it," he replied. "An orc turning a hobbit from our side to its, with simply the touch of a hand. I do not know of a power that could cause this to happen."  
  
"I wonder," Legolas reflected, sitting on the window seat. "The yrch have been attacking us since Sauron's downfall, yet none of the Elves have fallen prey to this evil. Yet, from what the hobbits have to say, the Periannath are falling victim with shocking regularity. It is unlikely that the yrch would target solely the hobbit-kind."  
  
"Why, then, have none of the Elves turned?" Aragorn murmured. "And what of Men?"  
  
Legolas moved away from the window seat, frowning. "That we do not know," he answered. "It seems that we have no way of finding out, as it stands. I will send a messenger to Gondor, to see how fares the world of Men. Perhaps then we will learn some truth."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "And perhaps the hobbits will be able to shed more light." Legolas shrugged.  
  
"Perhaps," he agreed. "But I do not think they know what is happening. They're scared, Aragorn."  
  
"And they have turned to me," the Ranger commented. "Well, we must do what we can."  
  
~  
  
They entered the courtyard to find a small host of Elves awaiting them.  
  
~"You leave us again."~ The Elf that spoke was tall, with dark hair, like all of the others Aragorn had seen in the Areska Lasgalen. It struck him that he had seen only a scant handful whose hair had been lighter than a rich chestnut brown, and none with the shimmering silver quality to compare to Thranduil or Legolas.  
  
~"Sadly, we have no choice,"~ Legolas replied. The Elves laughed.  
  
~"You always have choices, Legolas,"~ another replied. ~"It is your choices that prove you worthy, as yours have."~ Legolas laughed.  
  
~"Your advice is as potent now as it ever was, Reinuil."~ Smiling, he walked over to the two horses that were standing in the middle of the courtyard. Aragorn was surprised to notice that only one was saddled. It was no surprise, however, when Legolas approached the one that had no seat, stroking its mane and talking softly in its ear.  
  
~"A beautiful beast,"~ he commented to no one in particular.  
  
~"Truly,"~ a nearby Elf replied. ~"That is Celebdae, a noble steed. He has born the Prince since before he left us for the Havens."~  
  
~"Is it truly that ancient"~ Aragorn asked, amazed, and the elf laughed.  
  
~"Celebdae is not a mortal steed, Elessar, but an Elven one,"~ he replied. ~"He will not live until eternity, but his lifespan certainly does surpass that of a mortal Man."~  
  
~"I shall be outlived by a horse,"~ Aragorn chuckled. The Elf took a step backwards, suddenly, an apologetic look crossing his face, and Aragorn held out his hands. ~"I have taken no offence,"~ he said quickly. ~"I have long since come to terms with my mortality."~  
  
The Elf nodded slowly, but seemed unconvinced and unobtrusively slipped away.  
  
When Aragorn turned back he saw Legolas already mounted. His friend laughed and beckoned with a wave of his hand.  
  
~"Come, Aragorn,"~ he called, ~"Do you plan to keep us waiting until the sun has set? I had hoped to be on the road a while before that comes to pass, but I fear I shall not if you don't hurry."~  
  
Aragorn quickly mounted the other horse, grateful for the saddle. Legolas noted this and smiled.  
  
~"I fear we will not make an Elf of you yet,"~ he laughed. ~"Not while you cling to your saddle like a burr."~  
  
~"I am content,"~ Aragorn replied defensively. ~"You do not see me trying to force you onto one, do you?"~  
  
~"Indeed,"~ Legolas conceded. ~"But, I fear even if you were to try you would not succeed. Look, the hobbits are here."~  
  
Aragorn turned in the direction Legolas was facing to see Merry and Pippin trot into the courtyard, mounted on large ponies. He laughed at the site of the miniature beasts, then stopped abruptly as Pippin glared.  
  
"Are we ready to be off, then?" he asked, ignoring the baleful look he was receiving. The hobbits nodded, looking up at their taller companions.  
  
"My neck's going to get a crick in it at this rate," Merry complained. Pippin nodded sympathetically.  
  
"That's what you get for being short," he commented rather cryptically. Merry shot him a confused look, and he grinned. "Well," he replied, "I had to say something, didn't I? And what else is there to say?"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn laughed to each other over the hobbits' heads, then Legolas turned to face the gathering of Elves. Slowly the crowd parted and Thranduil stepped forwards.  
  
~"Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva, atar,"~ Legolas said formally, somehow bowing with astounding grace from atop his horse. Thranduil nodded.  
  
~"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenlem, utinuamin,"~ he replied. ~"And you, Elessar. Tenna' ento lye omenta."~  
  
~"Tenna' san',"~ Aragorn replied, imitating Legolas's motion.  
  
With that, they gestured to the hobbits and rode out of the courtyard.  
  
~  
  
"Was that your father?" Merry asked once they had left the Areska Lasgalen behind. Legolas looked down and nodded.  
  
"Yes," he replied, and waited to see what would follow.  
  
"He looks ." Merry paused. "I was going to say young, but he doesn't, exactly. He looks younger than me, but older."  
  
"Most of the mortal kindreds would agree with you," Aragorn commented. "Indeed, I would. I don't know if I myself can represent my race."  
  
Pippin nodded absently, looking intensely at Legolas. "You look the same," he said finally. "You didn't before, but you look like your father. You have that look."  
  
Legolas's eyebrows rose for a moment and he smiled at Pippin. "I'm not certain of what that means," he replied. "But I will take it as a compliment from one so fair of tongue as you." He straightened. "Now. What more do you have to tell us of the goings-on in the Shire?"  
  
Pippin frowned and shook his head.  
  
"There's really not much more to tell," he said. "At first we were scared to let those that were . changed . near us, in case they might turn us. But, it seems that it doesn't work that way. I don't know how it works, really, but the only thing that happened when Briar touched Young Tom was that he tried to kill him. He didn't, thank the gods. Tom was all right, none the worse for the touch."  
  
"But we haven't been able to heal them," Merry joined in. "Everyone with any skill has tried, with no luck. Even Elanor couldn't change them back."  
  
"Elanor?" Aragorn cocked his head. "Sam's daughter?"  
  
"Aye," Merry nodded.  
  
"How has she faired since she left Gondor?" Aragorn demanded. Merry beamed.  
  
"It seems like the time she spent near you has given her the gift for healing, Strider," he replied. "She can cure almost anything. She even managed to persuade those that were . changed . not to hurt her. But she couldn't help them, beyond that."  
  
"She has the gift of healing," Aragorn mused. "I'm glad for her. She would be pleased, if I remember her correctly, to be able to pass on some of her light to others."  
  
Pippin nodded.  
  
"And she was happy at the thought of seeing you again," he added. "I think she missed being at the palace, after the Evenstar ." he trailed off uncomfortably, and Aragorn smiled gently.  
  
"That time has long passed, Pippin," he said. "It hurts me no more to hear it spoken than it does to live the moment in my mind, as I would anyway. Do not trouble yourself on that account."  
  
Pippin nodded, and Merry spoke up again.  
  
"I think that's all there is to tell, really," he said. "Anything else you will have to see for yourself."  
  
Legolas nodded, and they continued on in silence.  
  
~  
  
The Shire was as green and beautiful as it ever was, as pure and clean as Legolas had remembered it from his childhood. It was hard to imagine the Shire ever changing, really. It seemed as though the rolling hills, with the clean white smoke rising at irregular intervals, seemed to hold some piece of the world together. He shook his head. If evil could taint this place, nothing was safe.  
  
The ride to Hobbiton was uneventful. As expected, clusters of children popped up from the underbrush to try and see who the strangers were, and everyone cheered and waved as Merry and Pippin passed. Aragorn seemed to be riding in a perpetually amused state. Legolas just enjoyed the peace, fleeting as he knew it was.  
  
Finally, the long and winding road took them into a cluster of buildings, markets, and inns. Legolas and Aragorn dismounted and walked their horses in an attempt to lessen the towering effect they had over the smaller race. Merry and Pippin continued to ride, as tall on horseback as the other two were on foot.  
  
As they passed a tall building a short, even considering his race, greying hobbit emerged from the front door, running to greet the visitors.  
  
"You've come!" he exclaimed in a rush. "Thank heavens. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come, Elanor's trying her best to keep them calm, but she can only do so much ."  
  
"Calm down," Pippin jumped down from his pony and put a hand on the other hobbit's shoulders. "What's going on, Tem?"  
  
"It's . them," Tem explained, fairly quivering with tension. "They've gone at it again, trying to escape. They don't have their knives any more, not since we got them away, but they're still threatening, and I don't know if I believe them or not." He suddenly glanced over at Legolas and Aragorn, seeing them for the first time. He looked back at Pippin. "Is that Lord Aragorn, Strider that you've been talking about?" Pippin nodded. Tem looked awed, then confused. "And . who's this, then?" he asked, nodding at Legolas. "Meaning you no disrespect, of course."  
  
"I am Legolas," the Elf replied with a smile. "I was a companion, and friend, to Merry and Pippin on the quest of the Ring." Tem's eyes seemed to bulge from his sockets slightly as he took this in.  
  
"That's Legolas? And Strider?" He blinked. "Maybe there's some hope after all."  
  
~  
  
For the people who already know this, bear with me or skip it. Otherwise, I think this is everything that came either from the appendices or my knowledge/finding abilities of the Elven language.  
  
Celebdae: Legolas's horse, the name means Silvershadow.  
  
Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva, atar: Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet, father.  
  
Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenlem, utinuamin: May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back, my son.  
  
Tenna' ento lye omenta: Until next we meet  
  
Tenna' san': Until then 


	5. Jewels of the Valar 05

I'm really sorry about how long this took, I just couldn't write ANYTHING. I'd sit down at the computer and nothing would come out. It took me about a month to get to the stage where I could write something, and until now before I thought it was good enough to send out to the rest of the world. With any luck, the next chapter will be out earlier than this one was. It'd damn well better be, or I'll kill MYSELF. As always, ~blabla~ - Sindarin, and Elvish translations will be at the bottom and, as always, REVIEW, please. It's like oxygen. Only not. At all.  
  
~  
  
Merry and Pippin dismounted quickly, giving the reins of their ponies to hobbits who seemed to appear out of thin air to attend to the task. Aragorn and Legolas handed over their own mounts, under the hobbits' assurances that they would be well tended for, and turned back to Tem. The hobbit was nearly quivering, though with excitement or anxiety they couldn't be certain.  
  
"I suppose you'll want to rest after your trip," he said in a disappointed voice, twisting his hands together. "There's an inn down the street that'll be thrilled to give you rooms as long as you'll be needing them."  
  
Aragorn moved to beside the hobbit, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We are not here for our health, Master Tem," he said smoothly. "Anything we can do to help is our pleasure, as quickly as can be done." Tem looked up and nodded once, his excitable mood disappearing in the light of a job to be done.  
  
"If you'll just follow me, then," he stepped back and gestured with his head down the street towards a narrow, three story building bearing a sign that labelled it The Weeping Willow. "You'll have to be going there anyhow," Tem added. "We've kept them that've been . turned . under the inn. If you'll just follow me." The air of excitability seemed to fade from him in the light of a job to be done, and after making sure that the others were keeping pace behind him he turned and walked briskly towards the inn.  
  
The narrow building was actually surprisingly spacious, and neither of the taller beings had any difficulty standing to full height. They came through the door to find themselves standing in a common room of sorts. It was not filled to capacity, but nonetheless there were hobbits sitting with mugs of ale on their tables, although there was a distinct lack of the merriment that tended to accompany the traditional beverage.  
  
Tem waved briskly at those seated with their drinks, then turned to Legolas and Aragorn. "They're downstairs," he said, gesturing towards a flight of stairs that was, like the rest of the building, narrow and showing signs of age. "We couldn't have them where they might hurt anyone, acourse."  
  
The stairs held firmly as they descended into a dimly lit cellar that obviously spent most of its days as a storage site for the supplies that the inn would normally need. There were bushels of food, kegs of beer, and cartons of pipe-weed stacked along one wall, and signs that there had been more recently. Candles were burning merrily in brackets lining the walls, providing some light. On the other side the room turned sharply, flickers of light indicating a stranger source around the bend.  
  
Beckoning with his hand, Tem started around the corner. Legolas could hear nothing, which surprised him. The reports he had received had given him the impression that there were at least six hostile hobbits in this makeshift jail, yet there was nothing to be heard.  
  
"Curious," Aragorn murmured, and he nodded his agreement.  
  
Then there was a sound of movement; bodies shifting position and a soft, low female voice spoke with just enough volume to make out the words.  
  
"Tem, you're back. Have you brought any help?" Tem grunted noncommittally, and his head appeared around the bend once more.  
  
"You can come around," he said softly. "Just be careful. We don't know yet what they can do." Legolas nodded his agreement and moved forward, his soft leather boots making no noise on the straw that was scattered across the cellar floor. Aragorn followed closely behind him.  
  
There were two rows of barred storage rooms, separated by a narrow corridor. In the middle of the walkway, a young hobbit girl was seated on a stool, looking into one of the cells. When she heard Merry's foot scuff against a pebble she turned.  
  
"You've come," she said happily, still speaking softly. "Perhaps something can be done now." Pippin stepped forwards and shrugged minutely.  
  
"We've tried," he replied with a modest half bow, a mischievous grin on his face. Elanor rose from her stool and went over to hug the older hobbit.  
  
"I told you they'd come, Uncle Pip," she said with a smile. "But you really shouldn't be out at your age. You're far too old for it now."  
  
"Come now," Pippin protested, holding her away from him. "If I don't go, who'll go for me?"  
  
"I would have," she pointed out, crossing her arms.  
  
"Ah, yes, but Elanor, we needed you here. There's no two ways about it; my days aren't over yet. I plan to go out with a boom and a crash like you haven't seen since Bilbo left, and I can't do that sitting at home with my pipe, now can I."  
  
"Talk some sense into him," Elanor turned pleadingly to Merry, who's normally innocent face turned even more vapid.  
  
"But he's already got sense," he replied. Elanor rolled her eyes, and then turned to see the visitors. She blinked once, and parted her skirts in a curtsey.  
  
"My Lord," she whispered, looking down. Aragorn chuckled softly, tilting her chin up with his fingers.  
  
"I am no longer your lord, young Miss. I am no longer King. I am only one friend seeking to aid another. The time for formalities is long past; I neither require nor take pleasure in them now." With a small smile Elanor nodded and stood to her full height, reaching just over Aragorn's waist. Legolas smiled, and Elanor seemed to see him properly for the first time.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked in a surprised tone, her voice rising slightly. There was movement in the cells behind her. Legolas stepped forward and nodded his head in greeting.  
  
"I am Legolas Thranduilion, known as Legolas Greenleaf. I have come to offer what assistance I can provide, humble as it may be." Behind him he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. Ignoring it, he stepped forward. "What has happened here?"  
  
Suddenly, all around him, there was a jumble of movement. The light from the lamp had diverted his attention from the cells to the corridor, and he now saw clearly that there were indeed hobbits held prisoner, twelve of them. As he entered the lamplight they all moved, some lunging towards the bars and others shrinking back into the deepest darkness of their cells. Legolas blinked.  
  
A hand reached through the bars to snatch for his cloak, or more likely the dagger at his belt, but stopped abruptly when the Elf turned and caught the hand in mid air. The hobbit hissed and struggled.  
  
"Let me go!" he cried. "Let me go, filth! You're blinding me; let me go! Aberration!" his other hand emerged from between the bars and made a desperate swipe for the dagger, and Legolas captured that hand as well. Suddenly, he felt something push at his mind. A blackness, a presence. He pushed his mind out against it, and the hobbit squealed.  
  
Legolas let go of his hands and stepped back a pace, a worried frown on his face. He turned to the others.  
  
"Darkness had eaten his soul," he said as he left the light, the sounds of the hobbit's curses and squeals echoing in the stone corridor. "I cannot save him. He is beyond my aid."  
  
Elanor turned abruptly to look at him. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Legolas shook his head.  
  
"Now is neither time nor place to discuss this. Aragorn, you may be able to make more of this than can I, but I beg of you make haste. This place weighs heavily upon me."  
  
Aragorn stepped forwards and looked at the cages and those inside them, who shrank back from him as if they feared he would strike them, but shook his head, turning back to his Elven companion.  
  
"I fear I see no more than twelve frightened Hobbits, some with murder in their eyes. Whatever it is that you feel is lost to me, but I do not doubt that you perceive something that I cannot. Let us go away from here, and you can explain to us what you can."  
  
Legolas nodded, turning to Elanor. "Must you stay here, or are you free to join our discussion? What you have to say may prove valuable, in the end."  
  
The young Hobbit nodded. "I stay here because I choose to; I can leave when I wish. Tem, if you will watch them, to make sure that nothing happens?" The other nodded and sat down on the stool, one hand placed protectively on the light. The rest of the company turned and left the dungeons. Behind them, the Hobbits in the cells began to murmur.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs the Hobbits sitting at tables in the inn looked at them curiously but Elanor, who had taken the lead, shook her head and they all returned to their conversations and their mugs of ale. The girl led the other two through the building and out, not through the door by which they had entered but through a smaller exit at the back of the building that opened from the back of a hill to face a luscious meadow. Legolas felt a comforting reassurance at the sight.  
  
From there they followed Elanor through the grass and the wildflowers until they reached a valley between two hills. There, nestled in the centre, was large tree, branches expanding to cover the valley in a protective shade. Elanor went to the base of the tree and sat down on a root, settling her skirts around her.  
  
"This place is one of peace," she said. "All know if it, but few have the time or desire to come. I venture here often when I wish to think, or be alone. If you wish to speak in private we stand little chance of being overheard here."  
  
Aragorn followed her example, settling himself on another root of the large tree, and Legolas stood off to one side. Seeing the other two looking at him expectantly, the Elf sighed and then began to speak.  
  
"When I was in the Havens," he said, "I learned many things. It is a place of knowledge, and I fear that I can say little more than that, as it is a place sacred to the Elves. Few who walk Middle-Earth are permitted to have such knowledge as may be gained there, but for reasons of my own I was allowed to return." He shook his head, dismissing the topic. "I have gained certain . talents, I suppose I must say. I ." he looked uncomfortable. "I have learned, under certain circumstances, to touch the minds of others. I did so with the Hobbits, and felt evil."  
  
Elanor looked disbelieving.  
  
"But they're good souls," she protested. "Briar was my second cousin thrice removed, and I know the others just as well. They've always been kind. I won't believe that they are evil."  
  
Legolas held up a hand. "I did not say that they were evil," he replied. "Simply that there is evil in their minds. I cannot say much more, for I do not know, but I am certain that there is an external influence about here. Would that I could see one of the yrch, to help me better understand, however, it seems that you are safe from your kindred so long as you do not allow them within reach of a blade. Perhaps in time the evil will leave them, but I can offer you no words of hope there."  
  
Elanor sighed and looked down sadly. Her hands worked at her apron, twining it into a cord and then releasing it. Finally she looked up.  
  
"I will not deny that I hoped for a cure when Merry and Pippin set out," she said. "However, I cannot begin to place any blame into your hands. It is a small relief to know that this disease cannot be passed on between the Hobbits, and if you do not give up hope I will continue to try to heal those already cursed with darkness."  
  
"It is all that can be done, I fear," Legolas answered. He turned to look at Aragorn. "However," he continued to the Ranger, "I believe that there is a task that I must now accomplish."  
  
"After the feast," Aragorn interjected, and Legolas laughed softly.  
  
"Of course," he replied. "My father's feast will pause for no Elf, nor man, nor beast, I fear. But, I cannot allow this plague to spread across Middle- Earth. I must try to find the cause, if not the cure. I would ask your aid in this, if you will give it?"  
  
Aragorn stood quickly and nodded.  
  
"How dare you even ask, mellonamin?" he demanded. "I have naught else to do, and although I do not know how I can assist I look forward to a chance to try my blade against the flesh of orcs once more."  
  
Suddenly, to the surprise of the other two, Elanor rose from her seat on the root and stared at them defiantly.  
  
"I will accompany you as well," she stated. Legolas shook his head.  
  
"You do not know what you say," he said kindly, but with steel in his voice. "You know me not, and have known Elessar only as a King. Even I do not know how I propose to accomplish my task, only that I must. I cannot allow you to come on a journey such as this, unprepared and unplanned. Your place is here, to heal."  
  
Elanor looked for a moment like she would protest, then her shoulders dropped and she nodded once.  
  
"Forgive me," she said. "I don't know what came over me. Of course you are right. I have no place on quests, when the objective is not even known. I would be more of a hindrance than a help, and I can do good here. It was blindly that I offered."  
  
Legolas laid a fond hand on her shoulder.  
  
"An offer of help is never wrong," he offered. "You have a fair heart. Perhaps it will be enough to shed light on the darkness and heal your comrades. It is one hope we have. You will do well in what you seek to achieve. Now." His expression lightened slightly. "We have ridden for the better part of this day, taking little time to rest. For myself I would wish a cup of water to drink, if I may, and I'm certain that Aragorn could make use of something more substantial."  
  
Aragorn chuckled and laughed.  
  
"Sadly it is one of the burdens of being a Man," he agreed. "I would not turn away food, once offered. Would there be room in the Inn for two more in the common room?"  
  
"Of course," Elanor answered immediately. "I'm certain that the owner would be absolutely thrilled to be able to claim two figures such as yourselves as proprietors. If you follow me back the way we have just come you will find tables aplenty and all that you could wish for to refresh yourselves."  
  
They followed her once more through the valley, and Legolas was aware of Aragorn's gaze on him for the majority of the short journey. He looked into the Man's eyes once and read questions there, and the knowledge that things had been hidden from. He laughed inwardly; the Man was more perceptive than he was often credited with. He smiled at his friend and held up one hand slightly. Later, he indicated, and the other seemed to understand, for the gaze left him and the two instead watched the hills and the wildlife that inhabited them. A rabbit hurried away as they approached, and Legolas saw clearly two deer standing at the crest of a hill some miles away.  
  
Word seemed to have been spread throughout the Willow that the danger was no greater than they had feared, and that perhaps the strangers might be able to help. Indeed, the atmosphere in the common room was lighter than it had been just before, when they had left it, and one or two clients lifted their mugs in a toast as the three entered the room. Elanor grinned at the man, then made her brief apologies to the Man and Elf and disappeared once more down the flight of stairs to the basement.  
  
Behind the counter, a middle-aged Hobbit saw his two guests and pointed jovially at a table by the window. He knew just what they'd like, he said, and the view was magnificent from there. Nodding in agreement, Legolas and Aragorn made their way over.  
  
~"I fear I am built too tall for this town,"~ Aragorn said with a laugh as he folded himself into a chair. Legolas managed to perch daintily, despite being just as tall as him, and laughed at his plight.  
  
~"I have been told that there are ways to take inches off of one's height,"~ he replied. ~"Sadly, however, I believe that all of these methods involve a blade of some sort, and will leave a patron lacking not only height but limbs as well. I would not recommend you try them."~  
  
~"No,"~ Aragorn agreed thoughtfully. ~"I think that I am inclined to agree with you on this point."~ He smiled warmly as the barman made his way over to their table and deposited their food in front of them. Legolas looked up with appreciation from the fresh salad on his plate, and the clear goblet of crystalline water.  
  
"It is wonderful," he said, and reached into his purse to take out a silver coin. He gave it to the Hobbit, and only a firm smile and a refusal to take it back finally persuaded the bartender to keep the coin.  
  
"Thank you, sirs," the Hobbit exclaimed. "Thank you." He made a quick bow and hurried off. Aragorn looked at his companion with an amused expression.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas demanded. Aragorn laughed.  
  
"There are few I have seen who can deter so easily with generosity as you can," he replied. "Had I offered him riches I have no doubt that he would have taken them without a second glance, much less a protestation."  
  
"One coin does not make for riches," Legolas protested. "And it is in his nature. It had naught to do with me." His gaze firmed suddenly. "Come now, Aragorn. We must be off soon, if only so that I might prepare for my father's feast. If you wish to eat the roast that the innkeeper has so kindly provided for you, you would be wise to do so at once. Delightful as it is here, I do not wish to tarry."  
  
~"En'rant"~ Aragorn replied. "I am no more inclined to stay. It feels to me like our presence here can bring only danger."  
  
~  
  
Yrch - ork. I think I've translated this before.  
  
Mellonamin - my friend. I think I've translated this too. ^_^  
  
En' rant - of course. 


End file.
